The invention relates to a method of preparing inhibitors of glucosylceramide synthase (GCS) useful for the treatment metabolic diseases, such as lysosomal storage diseases, either alone or in combination with enzyme replacement therapy, and for the treatment of cancer.
Glucosylceramide synthase (GCS) is a pivotal enzyme which catalyzes the initial glycosylation step in the biosynthesis of glucosylceramide-base glycosphingolipids (GSLs) namely via the pivotal transfer of glucose from UDP-glucose (UDP-Glc) to ceramide to form glucosylceramide. GCS is a transmembrane, type III integral protein localized in the cis/medial Golgi. Glycosphingolipids (GSLs) are believed to be integral for the dynamics of many cell membrane events, including cellular interactions, signaling and trafficking. Synthesis of GSL structures has been shown (see, Yamashita et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1999, 96(16), 9142-9147) to be essential for embryonic development and for the differentiation of some tissues. Ceramide plays a central role in sphingolipid metabolism and downregulation of GCS activity has been shown to have marked effects on the sphingolipid pattern with diminished expression of glycosphingolipids. Sphingolipids (SLs) have a biomodulatory role in physiological as well as pathological cardiovascular conditions. In particular, sphingolipids and their regulating enzymes appear to play a role in adaptive responses to chronic hypoxia in the neonatal rat heart (see, El Alwanit et al., Prostaglandins & Other Lipid Mediators 2005, 78(1-4), 249-263).
GCS inhibitors have been proposed for the treatment of a variety of diseases (see for example, WO2005068426). Such treatments include treatment of glycolipid storage diseases (e.g., Tay Sachs, Sandhoffs, GM2 Activator deficiency, GM1 gangliosidosis and Fabry diseases), diseases associated with glycolipid accumulation (e.g., Gaucher disease; Miglustat (Zavesca), a GCS inhibitor, has been approved for therapy in type 1 Gaucher disease patients, see, Treiber et al., Xenobiotica 2007, 37(3), 298-314), diseases that cause renal hypertrophy or hyperplasia such as diabetic nephropathy; diseases that cause hyperglycemia or hyperinsulemia; cancers in which glycolipid synthesis is abnormal, infectious diseases caused by organisms which use cell surface glycolipids as receptors, infectious diseases in which synthesis of glucosylceramide is essential or important, diseases in which synthesis of glucosylceramide is essential or important, diseases in which excessive glycolipid synthesis occurs (e.g., atherosclerosis, polycystic kidney disease, and renal hypertrophy), neuronal disorders, neuronal injury, inflammatory diseases or disorders associated with macrophage recruitment and activation (e.g., rheumatoid arthritis, Crohn's disease, asthma and sepsis) and diabetes mellitus and obesity (see, WO 2006053043).
In particular, it has been shown that overexpression of GCS is implicated in multi-drug resistance and disrupts ceramide-induced apoptosis. For example, Turzanski et al., (Experimental Hematology 2005, 33 (1), 62-72 have shown that ceramide induces apoptosis in acute myeloid leukemia (AML) cells and that P-glycoprotein (p-gp) confers resistance to ceramide-induced apoptosis, with modulation of the ceramide-glucosylceramide pathway making a marked contribution to this resistance in TF-1 cells. Thus, GCS inhibitors can be useful for treatment of proliferative disorders by inducing apoptosis in diseased cells.